


Genuine

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings, How Do I Tag, M/M, did I miss something?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles is a little overwhelmed.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Genuine

**Author's Note:**

> This text feels a little incomplete to me but I have no clue how to change that so please bear with me.

Panting Stiles lay on his back. Sweat trickled down his heaving chest. His cheeks were blushed and his pupils blown so wide his whiskey coloured eyes were dark.

Peter slumped beside him onto the mattress. Panting and with a goofy grin on his face. He turned towards Stiles and pulled him against his chest and nuzzled him softly.

He whispered sweet endearments into the sweaty chestnut locks and his fingers whispered across Stiles' chest.

Stiles face scrunched up but he did not turn away.

»Hey … what's going on inside your head, darling?« Peter wanted to know.

Stiles bit his lip for a moment and swallowed hard. 

The colour in his cheeks rose higher and he sighed softly. 

His heart beat so hard.

»I … I …«, he whispered.

»You?«, Peter asked softly and his free hand gently grabbed the back of his neck to calm him.

»I didn't think you were genuine in telling me you wanted me,« Stiles whispered and averted his eyes.

»Oh darling,« Peter answered and pressed a gentle kiss against Stiles' cheek. »We really have to work on your self-esteem. Who wouldn't want you? You are intelligent, witty, sassy, good looking, and sweet.«

Stiles blushed even harder and buried his face against Peter's chest.

Peter wrapped his arms around him and gently carded his fingers through Stiles' hair and the other rubbed circles against his back.

Stiles tried to say something but words eluded him.

He choked on his own breath and closed his eyes. A moment later tears were falling.

Peter just held him close, pressed gentle kisses against every place he could reach.

»Shhh …,« Peter murmured and held him close. »I love you, darling.«

Stiles shivered and just let go. He purged himself of all his insecurities. 

Peter held him close and let him cry. He genuinely cared for Stiles and some tears were not going to make him shy away.

The younger man sniffled and his teary eyes thought out Peter's.

»Do you really *hiccup* love me?«, he asked softly.

»Yes, darling … I really, really do … I have for a while now,« he whispered back and gently captured Stiles' lips in a kiss.

Stiles moaned softly and Peter held him closer than before. His lips opened up and he submitted easily.

Peter smiled into the kiss. He kept it gentle because he didn't want it to turn into more sex. He just wanted to show Stiles how much he cared.

They cuddled for a while until Stiles started squirming.

»Need to move?«, Peter asked softly.

Stiles shook his head.

»No … just …«, he blushed, »I'm leaking«

Peter laughed and slipped out of the bed. Without breaking a sweat he lifted Stiles out of bed and carried him into the bathroom.

Stiles giggled while he was carried.

»Peter,« he protested.

»No, no, baby … I want to take care of you,« Peter said softly and held him close while he started the shower.

When the water started to steam he pulled him underneath the spray and gently started to clean him up. 

Stiles tensed for a moment but relaxed when things didn't turn sexual again. He was exhausted and happy to have nothing more today than make sure he stayed mostly upright. Peter took care of the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
